When a vehicle starts on an uphill road, it is necessary to prevent the vehicle from moving backward at the time of release of a brake pedal. In the related art, when the brake pedal is released from a state where the brake pedal is stepped upon by a driver, a control is performed so that a braking force is held regardless of the operation of the brake pedal of the driver while a driving force changes from being small to large (e.g., refer to PTL 1). The function which prevents the vehicle from moving backward during the start on a hill (start on an uphill) is referred to as a “hill hold assist function”.